


Breakfast

by Zummar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummar/pseuds/Zummar
Summary: A independent continuation of Feathers.Castiel makes Dean some breakfast.





	Breakfast

The morning after.

Cas woke up with his beloved hunter in his arms, legs intertwined, sweaty from the steamy night. He could feel Deans warm breath against his bare chest, rhythmic and calm. He was happy, oh so happy. Never had he ever thought that this feeling existed, this pure exuberant feeling ‘like dancing on clouds’ he thought, laughing silently at the human idiom. But, it was quite right, he had walked on clouds and, yes, he could see the similarities.

There were feathers all over the room. Cas carefully untangled himself from the sleeping man, placed his feet on the floor and as he stood up he unfolded his wings to check on them. Smilingly he examined his usually majestic, black wings. There were feathers left, he thought he’d still be able to fly, but they were not as thick as they used to be. He grinned widely.

He turned around and looked at Dean, who was lying on his stomach, the cover hardly overlaying more than his lower back and thighs. Cas could hear the soft swoosh of yet another feather falling. ”Emotions” he thought to himself as he stroke his hand over his left wing with a pleased sigh. His kind sometimes shed their wings in stressful situations, and human emotions…well, lets just say, angels, being entities that didn’t really “feel”, weren’t quite equipped to deal with them.

Cas remembered the first time he had felt anything more then the ordinary ”angel feelings” of duty and obedience. That first inkling of human emotions, of what would be, that he felt when he had first laid a hand on Dean in hell. He had held Dean close against his body, his right arm crossed over Deans chest and his hand tightly clenched over Deans left shoulder.  
Then, he had been on a mission, been sent by heaven, to save the righteous man from hell, it was his duty. But holding the hunter, close, feeling his heartbeat underneath his arm he felt…at home? He couldn’t quite pinpoint the exact name for it, and that didn’t really matter now, did it? It was a long time ago, so much had happened since then and every time he had been around Dean since then, he had felt yet another set of feelings appear. Almost like he was given a new piece of a puzzle that in the end had led to him realizing that Dean was so much more than a friend.

Cas put on a t-shirt and some boxers and ventured out in the hallway towards the kitchen. He was going to make his human some breakfast! He didn’t really know how, apart from him being human for a short while he had never really had to make any sorts of food. But how hard could it be? He had survived several months as a human so he couldn’t be that awful. Cas hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor, leaving a trail of feathers behind him.

He opened the refrigerator and picked some things at random. A beer, some bread, a cup of what was hopefully juice, and a salad. He was pretty sure Dean didn’t really like salad but it was in a plastic container with Deans name on it so he placed it on the counter as well. After some searching he found a wooden tray and placed the food on that. He started walking towards the door, when his eyes fell on the microwave, he stopped and looked down at the tray. Didn’t people like their food warm? 

 

“Dean, are you awake? I made you breakfast, I didn’t really know what you wanted or how to do it so I picked…ah, well…everything I could find in the fridge…”Castiel was nervously rambling, talking fast, trying to explain every little step.

Dean could hear a voice in the distance. Someone was talking, about…? about breakfast? He tried to understand the wave of words that poured over him. Who was talking? Was it Castiel? Yes, he finally could make out that it was the angel talking.

“…and also, i microwaved your salad ”Castiel said with a hint of pride in his voice.

“I’m gonna need you to shut the fuck up for a few minutes so I can wake up” Dean said yawning, stretching in the bed.

The angel fell silent. Dean turned his head towards the angel and grinned, last nights memories coming back to him. Castiel was sitting at the head of the bed with a tray in his lap, Dean hoisted himself up beside him.

“Oh, you made…breakfast?” Dean smiled at the strange mix of eatable things Castiel had brought

“yes, I did…don’t know if I did good thou…” he said shyly.

Dean looked from the tray up to the angel and back again.

“It looks wonderful, all though…we don’t usually heat our salad, but maybe you will start a trend?” He laughed softly and took the tray from Castiel, placing it on the nightstand beside him. 

Castiel watched him do it, his left eyebrow raised “Did you not want breakfast?” he tilted his head slightly to the right as he asked the question.

Dean, turned around with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he leaned in to give the angel a soft kiss. “You know I love me some food…”he continued kissing Castiel with more passion as he moved so he sat in the angels lap, the angels response was immediate.  
Castiels hands trailing his spine from his shoulders and down to his naked back

…”but I think it can wait…”


End file.
